A Barrage of Sound
by UchihaStrength321
Summary: Sasuke goes missing and Naruto goes on a quest to find him. But when it was Otogakure behind the missing status of Sasuke, things change. R&R plz.
1. Where's Sasuke?

A/N: Here is yet another story from me... yeah well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me+Naruto equals no own it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where's Sasuke?

One night when all were asleep, a certain raven-haired, onyx-eyed 15 year old was walking around Konohagakure. He visited many memories from the past like; Where he and Lee made their first face off, Kakashi's final test grounds and the academy.

Sasuke took a deep breath remembering everything that happened three years ago knowing everyone else doesn't except for a blonde-haired, blue-eyed crazy knucklehead ninja who like everyone else, is asleep in his bed after a hard day of Chuunin training.

Sasuke looked around noticing someone behind him so he turned around activating his Sharingan. "Who's there!" he shouted as shuriken flew out of the bushes.

_Shuriken?_ he thought as he brought out some kunai and jumped out of the way. He threw the kunai as he kicked another one up, catching it in his mouth and spun around giving himself a momentum.

When the momentum was correct he threw the kunai out. All the kunai hit the man causing a puff of smoke._ A Kage Bunshin... I fell in a trap! _The man ran up behind Sasuke, ready to attack.

Sasuke landed on his hands and turned to the man behind him. He gave a kick to the man sending him in the air. He disappeared and reappeared behind the man as the man turned allowing Sasuke to see his forehead protector. _Otogakure?_ Sasuke pounded the man countless times moving him towards the ground. With one last kick to the ground Sasuke shouted, "Shishi Rendan!"

The man disappeared in a puff of smoke as Sasuke felt nine pains in his back. _What, another Kage Bu- _before Sasuke could finish thinking, he fell and heard a voice behind him. "Amazing effort, though I can't believe someone like you killed Orochimaru. You won't be seeing Konoha for a long time," the man said. "By the way, my name's Troaru Nomega."

By the time Troaru could finish, Sasuke was out cold.

_**The next morning**_

A knock came to the door of the Uchiha residence, but no one answered. After a while still no one answered. "Sasuke-kun, are you there?" the voice of Sakura let out.

Sakura left knowing no one would answer so she walked around Konoha looking for Sasuke. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted from across the street running to her. "Have you heard?" Sakura looked to Naruto wondering what he was talking about.

"No, what?" Sakura asked awaiting Naruto's answer. "Sasuke went missing as of last night at around midnight," Naruto finally answered.

"What! Sasuke-kun, missing? Those two words should never be used together. Where is he?" Sakura asked hoping Naruto would know. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I don't know," Naruto answered looking down. "But, we'll find him, and I know one thing..." Sakura looked at him.

_Should I tell her that Sasuke was taken by an Otogakure ninja? _he thought wondering if he should. "He was taken by an Otogakure ninja," he said a bit hesitantly.

Naruto passed out after telling her and when he came to the whole marketplace was massacred. "I think she took that rather well," he said rubbing his head.

He walked out of Konoha making one last goodbye hoping he'll come back safely. "Goodbye Konoha, until I find Sasuke" Naruto said. _Again. _he thought as he walked into the woods.

_**Several weeks later**_

Naruto is sitting down watching from a tree branch in Otogakure while spying on Troaru waiting for him to move away from Sasuke. _I have an idea! _Naruto grabs out and Otogakure forehead protector and puts his Konoha one in his pouch. He jumps down walking towards Troaru patting his back.

"Good job on recapturing the Uchiha," Naruto said. "Oh uh... It was not really easy," Troaru replied. _Naruto? _Sasuke thought as he looked into the blonde's blue eyes. "I'll take him back to the village," Naruto said grabbing Sasuke and walking away.

"Naruto, you might want to know, he knows Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Sasuke said when they were far enough and they ran.

Troaru heard a sizzling sound coming from his back. "Phase 1, complete," he said into a mic from his ear as he exploded.

"Right, I guess it's my turn!" a mysterious voice said from a tree as a shadowed figure jumped from tree to tree. "I'll give you two a pain you'll never forget!" he said appearing in front of Naruto and Sasuke as he threw some hand seals. _Katon: Goukkakyuu no Jutsu!_ he thought as a fireball flew at the two.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, a cliff, now you have to wait to see what's next! Will Naruto and Sasuke return to Konoha or will they be burnt extra crispy in Otogakure or will they just die? R&R please.


	2. The Perfect Time

Notes: Here's chapter two of A Barrage of Sound.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Perfect Time

Naruto ran as fast as he could away from the fireball making a bunshin to mold chakra for a Rasengan.

A ball of chakra appeared on his hand as was ready to throw it at the fireball but as soon as he threw it it disappeared, "Damn, I forgot I used my chakra finding you Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Then why don't you let me go Naruto, I have a new jutsu," Sasuke replied.

Naruto untied Sasuke as he built some chakra into his hand for Chidori. He ran towards the fireball, wiping it out with Chidori. _Chidori for the fireball and..._ He started to build a new chakra in his other hand that looked like Rasengan but was black. _Both for the big guy! _He jumped towards the guy and shot both of the chakra blasts at him. "Kage Rasengan Chidori Rendan!" he shouted.

An explosion occured as Sasuke ran with Naruto back to Konoha. "Let's go!" Naruto shouted. "Not so fast!" A voice shouted. An abundance of goop appeared in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'll take care of him, you go Sasuke," Naruto said. "But Naruto, your outmatched, he's an Otogakure missing-nin," Sasuke replied.

Naruto's chakra began to grow red and started to speak, "Go, I'll be fine!"

_The Kyuubi, I know to back off and go now. _Sasuke thought being hesitant about moving but ended up going ahead anyway. "Phase 2 complete, the Uchiha went ahead!" the goop said in a mic on it's ear and started to become solid.

"I'm Bykatsu Junaga, the last name you'll hear!" Bykatsu shouted.

"And I'm, Naruto Uzumaki, the last word you'll hear," Naruto replied in a demonic voice as he charged at Bykatsu throwing shuriken at him.

Bykatsu grabbed the shuriken allowing them to bond with his body grabbing Naruto by the neck. The shuriken fly out the other side of Naruto's neck as Bykatsu drops Naruto.

_**Back at Konoha Gate**_

"I'm home!" Sasuke shouted getting grounded by eight kunai in his back. Bykatsu walks up behind Sasuke as his cursed seal spreads around his body.

"You have one too, huh?" Sasuke says as his cursed seal spreads as well. "Where's Naruto? What did you do to him!"

"He's gone and he ain't coming back, that's where he is," Bykatsu replied.

Sasuke's eyes widened as his black aura grew stronger and stronger until the cursed seal spread around his body even more and it's Level 2 Cursed Seal Sasuke time people!

Bykatsu watched as Sasuke grew into his Level 2 form and saw what felt like five fists flying towards him. Sasuke picked Bykatsu by the collar beat him to a pulp.

Sasuke grew what looked like hands out of his back and started beating Bykatsu even more not letting him counter.

_**By Dawn**_

Sasuke turned back to normal with Bykatu's bloody corpse at his feet. After I have a nice long nap, I'm coming to look for you, Naruto," Sasuke said as he passed out.

Sakura runs out of the gate because she felt a dark chakra and saw Sasuke. _I see Sasuke-kun, but where's Naruto? _She thought and she let Sasuke there not disturbing his rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I didn't update 'til now, my comp was down :(((. But, it's up now :))).


	3. Naruto? Is That Really You?

Notes: Yada yada blah blah Chapter 3 A Barrage of Sound.

* * *

Naruto? Is that really you?

_**A Few Days Later**_

The young Uchiha awakens barely remembering anything from about five days ago. "That wasn't a little nap like I thought," he said feeling a breeze on his back because two gigantic holes were in his shirt.

He ran back into Konoha to his mansion like house. He walked to his room getting one of his white Uchiha shirts. _I've gotta find Naruto. _Sasuke thought running for the door but to his surprise ran into Naruto and fell.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said surprised. "You were missing, and the first time it took you weeks to find me which would be the same time if you never left the spot."

"Well, I never slept this time and I knew my way back this time so it only took me five days," Naruto replied. "Well, okay as long as your back, Naruto," Sasuke agreed.

"He's gained my trust. Phase 3, complete Master Urisho," Naruto said in a mic.

"I don't trust this so called 'Naruto' one bit, Naruto's a baka, he'd never outwit me and he can't go a day without at least a small packet of ramen or some sleep," Sasuke stated. "Time to investigate." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_**In Otogakure Territory**_

Sasuke spotted a person lying down deeper in the forest and ran towards him.

Sasuke approached the person closer and closer and finally found out who and what it was. _N-Naruto? _Sasuke thought. _Looks like three shuriken wounds through the neck, all three striking vital points. _"Good thing I used Sharingan when he used Troaru used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Sasuke said.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Another Sasuke appeared as the real one layed out a medical ninja mat thing, putting Naruto on it. They disappeared on Sasuke's say-so.

_Who should I tell I found Naruto dead out in Otogakure Territory first, not Hinata, not Sakura, not Kakashi or Jiraiya, ew. Who to tell, think Sasuke think. _Sasuke tighten his eyes as he closed them then opened them at an idea. "Tsunade!"

Sasuke appeared in Tsunade's office. "Uh, Tsunade, you'll never guess who I found dead in Otogakure Territory," Sasuke stated.

"Who is it, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, Naruto."

"Okay, so? Oh, did you say Otogakure?"

"Forget it Tsunade, I'll do this alone." Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke as Naruto was taken to his apartment.

A knock came on Sasuke's door when he got home so he answered it and well, it was a guy that had his face hidden by a hood and this mysterious man said, "Hi, I'm Urisho, the heir to Orochimaru's throne."

"Your a baka for telling me that. Feel my wrath!" Sasuke replied to the man.

Sasuke threw kicks at Urisho all being deflected by nothing. _Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu! _Sasuke thought as eight fireballs shot out Sasuke's mouth.

"Rasengan!" a voice shouted from behind Urisho as he started to feel his back turning and twisting, literally. Urisho leaned towards the fireballs killing him but with his last breath he shouted, "Phase 4 complete!!"

Sasuke heard a cackling sound from around the village. "Phase 5 people! Let's bring it on Otogakure!" a scrawny yet speedy ninja shouted as millions of Otogakure ninja come out of disguises and hiding spots.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

"Let's kick sound butt!" they said together.

* * *

Feel the awesome might of a cliffy! R&R plz. 


	4. Phase 5

Note: This is the next chapter, so yeah enjoy.

* * *

Phase 5

Naruto and Sasuke ready their weapons as Sasuke says to Naruto, "I take the fifty on the right and you take the fifty to the left."

Naruto nodded as he disappeared along with Sasuke.

"Tajyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as forty-nine clones jump out attacking the Otogakure missing-nins.

Sasuke builds up that black chakra into the palm of his hand. "Kage Rasengan!" he shouted as he threw the black ball wiping out half of his half.

The Otogakure ninja attacked Sasuke and Naruto with every they got.

"Kyuubi time!" Naruto shouted as his chakra grew red punching everything in his way.

Sasuke continued fending off the ninja as his cursed seal invaded his body yet again. After the cursed seal finished, Sasuke rose with the wings the looked like giant hands.

He flew to his ninja and planted a Chidori on them.

A hand reached out of the ground, grabbing an enemy ninja and pulled him under. "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted.

Sand reaches and grabs a few enemy ninja. "Sabaku Soso!" Gaara shouted as the enemy ninja implode within the sand.

"Gaara?" Sasuke asked himself.

_Katon: Goukkakyu no Jutsu! _Sasuke shot out a fireball from the air. _One more try, make it count! _

"Sofushasan no Tachi!" Sasuke shot out shuriken with cords attached and attaches a few of the ninja to pillar of the Konoha gate. _Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu! _And shot out a stream of fire from the cord scorching the enemies.

Sasuke's wings went back into his skin and the curse seal stopped giving power as Sasuke fell to the ground depleted of chakra.

"Inu, Tori, Saru, O-hitsuji! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he summoned Gamabunta."Charge!" Gamabunta did as he was told and attacked the enemy ninja.

With his heart in his throat, the scrawny ninja gulped and stated, "Phase 5 complete, I'm the last one of the attack."

Naruto turned back to normal and Gamabunta disappeared. Naruto ran to Sasuke trying to wake him up by poking him with a stick. "Wake up Sasuke, I don't want to have to poke you all day," Naruto said.

Sasuke woke up as a voice started over by the gate, "Right! I guess it's time to start the last and sixth phase of our operation, Operation: Barrage of Sound!"

You could see Otogakure ninja running into the village from the gate, a whole army, and more! Taking the lives of innocent people, and Ebisu.

"We'll take them down right, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded and attacked with rage in his eyes.

* * *

:) HAH! More cliffy! R&R plz. 


	5. Attack on Konoha Again!

Notes: This is the climactic conclusion to, A Barrage of Sound! Enjoy.

* * *

Attack on Konoha... Again!

Sasuke ran towards the army and started to build chakra for Chidori but instead his arm numbed and he fell.

Naruto built chakra for a few Kage Bunshins. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as something different than clones appeared from thin air.

Three bolts of lightning struck down next to Naruto. "What is your request, Mr. Uzumaki?" one figure said as it formed from the lightning.

"Um, well, attack the ninja near the gate except for the one on the ground," Naruto replied. Naruto and three lightning figures charged towards the ninja taking them out.

"You think you can take out my army of ninja?" the leader of the army asked.

"And then some, you freak!" the four shouted.

One of the lightning figures struck the leader of the army as he fell from the top of the gate to the ground.

The leader got up as the part where the figure struck started to regenerate.

"Wait, only one person could do that who I remember." Naruto stated. "Kabuto?"

"You bet it's me, Naruto!" Kabuto said.

Kabuto jumped at Naruto attacking him as he got Naruto stuck.

Naruto pointed at the lightning figures naming them, "You're Rai, you're Namo, you're Damaru! Namo, possess Sasuke, give him as much chakra you can!"

Namo ran up to Sasuke jumping into him and he got up, his eyes no longer that onyx color but yellow.

"Kage Rasengan!" Sasuke shouted shooting the Otogakure ninja.

Kabuto looked to Sasuke. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted and attacked Kabuto while he was distracted.

Kabuto flew back getting massively injured from the blast.

"Rai and Damaru, attack Kabuto with everything you got!" Naruto shouted making a few clones.

Rai, Damaru, Naruto and his clones all hit Kabuto at the same time. Kabuto flew back and toppled over some of his own ninja.

Namo flew out of Sasuke and joined his brothers as they formed a ball and trapped the Otogakure ninja in a bubble of lightning and zapped them enough for Gaara and Kakashi to finish them off.

Gaara moved sand towards all except one straight group and killed them using Sabaku Soso.

And Kakashi took the straight group on with Raikiri that attacked the whole group because it extended.

Kabuto stood as he formed some hand seals and threw his hands to the ground. Kabuto threw sound into the earths crust shifting it back and forth (in other words). "Earthquake," Sasuke shouted. "Kakashi, Naruto, get over here. We will use Naruto's second move to stop the earthquake, okay?" Naruto and Kakashi agreed and shouted, "Hai!"

Each of them formed one hand seal. " Tajyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" they all shouted as them and their clones used there best moves to stop the earth from shaking.

"Rasengan!" Naruto's part shouted.

"Chidori!" Sasuke's part shouted.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi's part shouted.

Each attack was multiplied by about a hundred so the combined force of the attacks were strong enough to stop the earthquake.

Sand shifted to Kabuto as Gaara walked to him. "This time you will die! Sabaku Soso!" Gaara shouted as the sand imploded, Kabuto with it.

_**The Next Day**_

"With these medals, we thank the four brave ninja that saved us from Otogakure's second attack on Konoha," Tsunade said in front of the gate of Konoha. "Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara and Hatake Kakashi."

After Tsunade said the names of the four, everyone clapped and cheered.

The four heroes walked away from the gate and walked off to there homes, except for Gaara, who stayed in Konoha and that was the end of that, or was it?

* * *

Yay, finally done with this story, now for the next one. plays revilee and runs off R&R plz. 


End file.
